The Turtles aren't the only ones who come out at night
by Miraculous Pink Ninja
Summary: Name: Andi Agent /Age: 16 /Address: New Jersey /Target: Kraang/ Andi Agent is a secret agent and does what an average agent does. But when she and her friends, Sandy and Arnold, encounter a shocking discovery, they must do their best to stop it at all costs. ON HIATUS; WILL BE REWRITTEN.
1. Spectacularly Spyrific!

Chapter one: Spectacularly Spyrific!

 **Location: Washington D. C.**

 **Time: 8:47 p.m.**

Water flowed peacefully in a fountain in the middle of the town square. It circulated the fountain countless times, both day and night. The stars shimmered in the night sky. The orange leaves of the trees either danced along with the wind with a soft sound or fall off the trees and onto the ground.

A male figure in a yellow hoodie walked up to the fountain, stoping five feet away from it. He did a double take before walking closer, but he missed a pair of yellow eyes shimmering behind a tree. He walked closer to the fountain. Once the fountain was in arm's reach, he reached into his pocket and took another double take before bringing out his hand, which was curled into a fist. He was about to attach the object in his fist onto the edge of the fountain when he was hit on the head, knocking him into an unconscious state. As he went unconscious, he dropped the object in his hand, before it could hit the ground, it was stopped by a gold gogo boot. The man fell to the ground, revealing a female figure with short hair cut messily. The only other visible feature was her metallic yellow eyes.

"Well, _that_ was easy," she murmured. Her voice was husky but sweet and comforting at the same time, that is if you're not going against her.

She flicked her left foot and caught the object in her left hand. She opened it to observe the object. It was small and rectangular and had a little timer that was at 00:00 and glowed LIME GREEN, exposing a little bit of the red coloring of the object.

She pressed two of her right fingers onto her right ear. A blinking blue light didn't stop ever since she knocked that guy out cold. Thankfully, when she pressed it, the annoying blue light stopped. A gold earpiece was attached to her ear and a mic was close to her mouth and connected to the earpiece by a wire. She heard crackling before a voice.

"Report," a squeaky but stern female voice said trough the earpiece.

"Mission complete in 10 seconds flat," the girl replied.

"No traps?"

"So far, no."

"Good. Me, A-six-three, and A-six-six will be there to pick you up in a jiffy."

"Roger that." After that reply, there was crackling and then silence. Disturbing, that is.

Two female figures in red and black clothing and had several rose tattoos holding shiny red laser guns stepped forward behind her, trying to be as stealthy as they can. Apparently, one of them stepped on a branch and it made a loud cracking sound. The girl's eyes darted over her shoulder.

She smirked. "Amateurs," she murmured under her breath with a shake of her head. It was loud enough for her to hear but not enough for anyone else to hear.

She waited for the women to reach her. It took a while, but when they finally did, she stuffed the red object into a pocket on her gold- colored utility belt and did a back flip, landing behind the women. The women hissed in anger and started firing their laser guns. Each red laser missed the girl. Apparently, the women had terrible aim, considering that the girl just stood there with each laser missing her.

"Yep, complete and total amateurs," the girl murmured under her breath with a sigh. She held her hands around her mouth and shouted, "Hey, black losers, you couldn't hit me if I was bigger than Lady Liberty!"

This insult immediately angered the women, trying to shoot better, but still failed to hit the unmoving figure. It wasn't long until a ship hovered down, it was coated in a metallic yellow cover but still dim in the night. The women tried shooting at it, but as the girl said, they couldn't hit it if it was bigger than Lady Liberty. A sliver gun lowered from under the nose of the ship, shorting a fluid that formed tall crystals of ice around the women, trapping them. The hanger door opened and the girl jumped in. As soon as the hanger door closed, the ship was gone.

Location: Meca-A 2000

Time: 9:00 p.m.

The girl stood up from her position on the silver floor. The light from the blue circuitry around the dark room lightly lit up her fair skin. The lights around the room opened, and as soon as they did, the blue ring of circuitry around the girl lit up and changed some of her features. Her lively blonde hair turned into a beautiful shade of brown, and her metallic yellow eyes turned to soft blue belle eyes. She stood from the ground and headed for the nearby lift.

After a few minutes of standing in place, the lift stopped and opened. She walked out the lift and as soon as she did, it closed and went down. The girl now stood in a gold-colored room that had blue circuitry. In the center, there was a silver platform with half a cockpit and a floating grey chair. Even though the cockpit was only half the size of a completely round cockpit, it work just like one. If not, better. In front of the cockpit was a driving center with another floating grey chair. To its left was a communication center and to its right was a speed center, in other words, it's where you could manage the speed, velocity, power, and engines of the ship. Both sides had floating grey chairs.

Beside the cockpit was a sliver floating robot with gold circuitry and shaped like a sphere. It had one camera in front that served as its eye.

"I have returned," the girl said in a low voice.

"I have some news for you, young agent," a stern female voice said from the cockpit chair. The chair turned around to face the young agent. On the chair sat a young woman, around her 20s. Her long brown hair in a braided bun. Her stern blue belle eyes staring down at the agent. "Your first mission was a success!" Her voice was soft and cheerful.

The tension the was in the room lifted and everything was happy. The other two chairs turned to face the young agent. Their eyes full of glee and their brown hair was well...brown. On the the driver's seat was a man in his 30s and on the communication seat was a 12-year-old girl. Even the drone turned around with a 'smile'.

"You did it sis!" The twelve-year-old exclaimed, running towards her sister and giving her a hug. "You did it! When I grow up, I wanna be just like you! If not, better!"

The young agent giggled, "You may be better than me in your first mission, but we will only know for sure once you turn 16."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll make you proud."

"We know you will." The young agent looked at the older ones, their parents. "Hey, dad, aren't you supposed to be driving?"

"Nah, it's all under control, sweetie," the man said.

"Are you sure, hon'?" the woman asked as she turned back to the front, "'Cause it looks like we're about to crash into Lady Liberty."

"Huh?" The man turned to see that they were really about to. He made a surprised sound and steered the ship around the stone lady. He let out a sigh of relief and wiped the invisible sweat on his forehead with the back of his left hand. "How about we celebrate our victory later, sweetie. When we get home. Where there aren't any stone women to bump into. Or crash into."

The young agent gave a small chuckle. "Whatever you say, dad." She and the other girl headed back to their stations. The young agent's station was the speed center, or what they like to call it, Station six-three-nine-six (Station 6396).

What you see here, is only the beginning.


	2. Deal with it

Chapter two: Deal with it

The sun shone peacefully in New Jersey. The birds peacefully chirping and singing their songs. The orange leaves from the trees slowly falling due to air resistance—

(Reader: Blah blah blah enough with the science-y stuff. Get in with the story!)

At first look, it was a normal day in New Jersey. Until you realize what today is—

"THE FIRST DAY OF THE SCHOOL YEAR!"

I sighed as I watch my sister hop up and down her pink bed. Her shoulder-length brown hair going up and down, up and down, up and down. Okay, pink isn't even close to gold, like last night. You know, the ship was gold, JK was gold (JK is our robot), my equipment was gold, my turtle-neck was gold, even my eyes and hair were gold. Well, let me tell you about me and my family, or at least, part of it. I don't wanna spoil the story...

Okay, first, my dad. His name is Adrain Agent. Okay, I know:

'Hey, dude, aren't you a secret agent, and secret agents are supposed to be you know... Secret? And the surname Agent isn't really a surname. And, uh, it's hard to be a secret agent when your surname is Agent.'

Deal with it. None of my teachers or friends think that I'm a secret Agent. Names have NOTHING to do with your attitude. Unless, you're a My Little Pony character. Anyway, my father is the greatest scientist at TCRI. It's been a while since he's been called to TCRI, but meh, that's alright, we've got it covered.

Next is my mom. Her name's Azul Agent. Okay, I know it sounds weird now since she has dad's surname, but it made a lot more sense when she was single. Her name used to be Azul Gemstone. Weird surname, I know. Anyway, she's a nice gal. She owns a huge company that publishes books. Most successful in the area and pretty much part of the reason why my room's literally filled with books. And no, I'm not a bookworm, just something to do when I'm bored. Before I turned twelve, I was ALWAYS bored. When I turned twelve, my parents enrolled me into gymnastics school, 'cause, you know, they want me to be the spy of the family, and I'm already am. Well, at least since yesterday. Or...last night.

Then, my sister, Audrey Agent. She's super duper hyper. Okay, when the first day of school comes and the last day of summer is such a bust, you'd whine and stuff, guess what? My sister's the exact opposite. She whines when summer comes and rejoices when school comes, partly because friends are always around the corner and partly because she could tutor other kids and get paid for it. FYI, me and my sister's IQs are highly off the chart.

Lastly, there's me. Andi Agent. You pretty much know all about me so far, 'cause I've been slipping it in into the other's introduction, so yeah.

Audrey tugged my arm. "C'mon, c'mon c'mon! I don't wanna be late!" She dragged me out the room.

I was pretty much dressed for school since like, an hour ago, but my sister disagrees with my sense of style.

For starters, I don't like long hair, one because I can't imagine myself getting caught in a mission because of my locks. I wanted something shorter, like how the boys cut their hair, but I was out-voted by my family and instead, I got short hair with uneven pointed ends.

I don't like tight pants, leggings, skinny jeans, or anything that's tight around my legs. You have no idea how hard it is for me to move. The closest thing that I allow around my legs is a pair of tracking pants. That's it, other than that, skirt, skirt, skirt, skirt.

I don't like jackets, too tight for comfort around my arms. So in winter, I wear a comfortable off-shoulder long sleeve under a shirt and a thick poncho.

I don't like shoes that go lower than my knees unless I'm wearing knee-high socks. So everyday, I wear boots. My favorite pair of boots so far are my red sneaker boots. Okay, you may not have heard about those, but they're boots about an inch below my knees, super comfy, and have shoelaces and soles.

Oh, right, forgot to mention, I'm also not a fan of accessories and makeup. There, all the things I don't like. Basically, I like anything comfy, loose, and breathable.

I waited for fifteen minutes outside the bathroom, waiting for my sister to finish dressing. Apparently, she likes long hair and accessories. Okay, she doesn't like anything too tight or makeup, and I said that she disagrees with my sense of style. I like regular fabric while she likes satin and silk. I dislike denim, but she likes wearing denim skirts. Denim is too rough for me.

When she FINALLY came out of the bathroom, her hair was in two high pigtails, it look kinda messy since she has too many baby hairs, can't blame anyone that her baby hairs don't grow as quickly as mom's. Oh, and did I forget to mention that she liked dresses and jackets? She wore a pink dress and a black leather jacket. Don't ask me why, but her shoes are new EVERY season. And this season she wore orange sneakers because they matched the autumn color.

"So," she said, walking in front of me and doing a twirl, "how do I look~?"

"Like you," I replied with a smirk.

"Haha."

"Audrey, Andi, school bus is coming soon!" mom called.

"Let's go," I said, tilting my head towards the dining room.

"Great!" Audrey agreed, clapping her hands and hopping a little then running down the white hall.

When my family got to the dining room, I made breakfast. I make breakfast because when dad touches cooking-ware, it goes bye-bye. I know, the irony! And mom has an issue with the stove, and Audrey, let's just say that her cooking is...unique, but hey, she's still learning!

A few minutes later, we had to leave for school or work. My sister goes to a different school as me, mostly because she didn't want to develop a reputation for beating up higher levels for teasing her grade.

My school was New Jersey Gem High, or as we students like to call it, NJGHS. Just when I was about to walk in, I saw my BFF, Sandy Smith. She rode her white skateboard with yellow butterflies under it and orange wheels on a bench and to me. She removed her yellow helmet, revealing her messy platinum blonde hair and a yellow butterfly clip.

"Nice to see you again, Agent," she said, placing her right foot on her skate board and tucking her helmet under her arm.

"Woah, your hair," I said, looking how messy it was (of course it's even messier than mine). No offense, but I'm a girl, I like it better when the world is a least a little more clean.

She took out a small gold mirror from her black backpack and looked at herself. She made a surprised noise at the sight of her hair.

"Hold this for me, will yah?" She asked, handing me her helmet and grabbing a silver comb from her bag and fixing her hair into a ponytail with a turquoise scrunchie and the same butterfly clip. "There, all better." She took back her helmet and we both walked into the school.


	3. Arnold O'Neil

Chapter three: Arnold O'Neil

Sandy and I entered took the cream steps of NJGHS up to the huge door made of ruby. It also shone like a ruby in the day. Okay, I'm just making that up. The doors were made of wood. Heavy duty. And brown...er than my...hair...? Okay, just get to the point. We looked at each other for a while. Her sapphire blue eyes staring at my blue belle ones. With a smile, we both nodded at the same time and postured the doors open.

The school center was huge. It was circular and had a shiny blue floor with a gold and your school logo in the center. Our school logo was a heart ruby with a golden ring in the center and in the center of the ring was a small red ruby. There were hall ways with the same colored floor beside red-carpeted stairs on either side of a trophy case, which was filled with gold-plated certificates, medals, and smaller trophies. But what really caught our attention was a huge golden trophy with a crystal-like soccer ball on top on a dark brown stand with a gold plate attached to it that read "soccer's ultimate champion".

"Can you believe it," Sandy asked as we walked towards the trophy case. She put her hand on the trophy case glass, "NJGHS won the title "soccer's ultimate champion". [sigh] Maybe this year I could make it to the school track team and help win the title "best running school" for NJGHS."

"Don't worry," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "You will. I believe in you."

"You do," she asked in wonder, turning to me.

"Yes, I do," I reply with a nod and a small smile. It wasn't hard to tell a small smile crept up on her natural soft-pink lips, lighting up her face.

"Yeah, maybe, I will," she said, looking back at the trophy.

I opened the my light blue locker and started filling it with books. The locker I got was right beside the school bully, AKA captain of the football team, AKA Peter. Unfortunately, the locker I got was ALSO beside his girlfriend, AKA the school's most dramatic girl, AKA Diana. Don't ask me HOW this happened.

"Oh, Petey Pooh, I wish our lockers could be *beside* each other, but the girl in between us just *had* to come along!" Diana chirped as she was trying to act as heart broken as possible, "I just wish that she would move of the country and leave the school, just so that I won't have to see her face coming in between the two of us!"

"Oh, I wish so too, my love. But, from the looks of it, she isn't willing to leave anytime soon," Peter replied dramatically.

I rolled my eyes. I closed my locker and headed for my first class: Homeroom. I went around the left turn and bumped into the blue-dyed hair girl. Her name was Clare. She was the school's crudest. She was the leader of the rock n' roll section of the band. Her ultramarine lips twisted into a frown when she saw me. Her face scrunched up. Behind her were her two bandmates slash assistants in boasting: Gemma and Alyssa.

"Dude, you gonna watch were you're goin'!" Clare scolded. Her system was to get angry at the person in her way (in this case, me) and the next move is depending on his/her reaction. If you react angrily slash sarcastically, she retorts. If you react sweetly slash kindly slash shyly, she will treat you as a lower rank. Apparently, that's all I know so far. Apparently the best thing to do is don't react slash poker face. That's what I did. "What, you're just gonna stand there?! Move it," She exclaimed, walking forward with her friends and shoving me out of the way. I didn't fall, but I still got out of the way.

Well, I was gonna get out of her way one way or another. I wonder how many more prideful people I'm gonna bump into today? Oh yeah, when Clare pushed me, I bumped into the school's most boastful, Madeline. Her pink eyes glaring down at me. Well, her eyes weren't really pink, just a pair of contact lenses. She shoved me out of her way, walking away with her six friends behind her: Anna, Amy, Abi, Anne, Abby, and Alice. Don't ask me how I manage to remember all the names.

And then I bumped into a person's locker. When I got up, and turned around, I bumped into someone...again. And they weren't any better. They were the school's nosiest and the school's gossip queen: James and Jane. Jane's hot red lips twisting into a smirk while James continued to tinker with his camera. James is one of the school's newspaper journalists and he likes to poke around in other people's business.

"Oh look, it's that girl who likes to be pushed around," Jane exclaimed, pointing her finger at me. Apparently, everyone in the hall (which were somehow is the school's worsts) heard and laughed. To make matters worst, James decided to put it in the paper.

"Andi Agent: school's perfect dummy," Sandy read.

It was lunch time now, school papers aren't usually let out until the next day, but I guess that James got his story to the school board so quickly that it got published just as quickly and was given to everyone in school before the third bell even rang.

Me and Sandy were sitting on a blue lunch table in the cafeteria across each other with her holding her spoon on her left hand (she's left handed) and the school paper on the other.

"Okay, just how many people did you bump into before the first period," she asked, looking up at me.

"Eh, first Peiana, then rock n' roll queen and her band, then queen pride with *her* gang, and lastly, the tampering twins," I said.

"And you let them push you around like that?"

"Well, yeah. It's not like it's gonna affect my grade."

"But it's only been halfway through the first day and you've embarrassed yourself in school public!"

"Look, I've passed all the work for the next month already. So I could weep in my house for about a month," I said. You see, here in NJGHS, if you pass the work for the next certain amount of time with a perfect score, then you could spend hat time at home or something else. That's what I did and what was better was that I got higher than the perfect score. "or, I could go out and have the time of my life with you."

"Well, I'm not as smart as you, but I also did the same, got a perfect score, and believe it or not, after lunch, I'm gonna go straight for the field," Sandy said.

"And with me by your side."

"No matter how embarrassing it gets."

"Sandy Smith," the Mr. Jones called.

He was tall, muscular, and super strict. He towered over Sandy as she walked toward him.

"Sandy Smith, reporting for duty, Mr. Jones!" Sandy said, saluting.

"Ah...I like the energy. Are you thinking of joining the track team this year?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Mr. Jones smiled. "Then let's see how fast you run," he said, leading Sandy to the track.

Sandy took position on the dusty track while Mr. Jones preped the timer.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" He exclaimed. Sandy ran down the track. I bearly saw her run past me at her speed. It don't know how long she ran, but when she skidded to a stop at the line after a lap, Mr. Jones stopped the timer. "13 seconds, impressive," he complimented, "The rules indicate that to make it to the track team you must to go around the track in 15 seconds less. So you're in."

I walked over to her and gave her were water bottle and a towel. "You heard that?"

"Yeah, I'm finally in," she exclaimed hugging me.

"Yes, you are," Mr. Jones said with a smile.

It was the end of the day now, the last bell had just rang. I walked to my locker and as we all know, Peter and Diana were there... Kissing. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't jealous or anything, but it was pretty gross if you look at their mouths, exposing their tounges playing together. That made me shiver.

I snuck past them successfully (duh) and got to my locker. I was able to put all my books there, take out my semitransparent marshmallow purple raincoat (it's actually light purple; just like to call it that) and umbrella. I snuck past the couple...again. Then out the school doors.

It was raining this afternoon. There were puddles of water all over the orangish green grass and pavement. Water gushed towards the grate. I took a deep breath, breathing the cold autumn air.

"Enjoying the view?" I heard. I turned to my left and saw Sandy looking at me. She wearing a thick long-sleeve marron winter jacket.

I chuckled. "Yeah."

"Just got a call from your mom. Said that you have a visitor."

"It's you, isn't it?"

"I don't know," she smirked, "Let's go see. Race you there!" She ran ahead of me.

"H-hey, wait for me!" I opened my purple umbrella and ran after her.

It took a while, but I caught up to her, and before I knew it, we were in my neighborhood. I walked up to her and put my umbrella above us.

"I win," she panted with a smile.

I chuckled. "I can see that." We walked towards my home.

Her hair was wet, soaked. Water was dripping from its ends and her jacket was drenched and muddy and so were her denim shorts, white vectors, and legs. Don't ask me why, but she didn't bother wearing a raincoat or something that covers the lower portion of her body.

About 15 minutes later, we arrived at a house similar to the others. The house's lawn was orangish and so were the hedges and the big tree in the backyard due to the autumn season. The house itself was two stories high. Well, if you don't count the attic and basement. The walls were white, the door was brown its know was gold, the front porch was white and the roof was shaped like a trapezoid and was color blue.

At the doorstep, Sandy rang the doorbell on my right. It wasn't long until my mom opened the door for us. She offered Sandy a dry towel, some dry clothes, and a mug of hot chocolate, which she gratefully accepted.

I had a warm shower and came out with wet hair and wearing a short sleeve marshmallow purple dress that had a tulle skirt and a pair of purple flats. I made my own hot chocolate with several marshmallows and sat beside Sandy whose hair was down but the butterfly clip remained and was wearing a white long sleeved turtle neck sweater, a pair of black leggings and an extra pair of white converse she had on the brownish green family couch. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

The room was filled with a comfortable silence. Eventually, I decided to break the silence by asking my mom a question as she came to check on us.

"Hey, mom," I called.

My mother came and smiled. "Yes, Andi?"

"Sandy said that we have a visitor."

"Ah yes, he'll be here as soon as possi— [ding dong] —He's here." My mom walked over to the door and opened it. There stood a young boy about our age. He kinda looks like a nerd with the pair of red square glasses. My mom let him in and took his yellow semitransparent raincoat and his wet yellow umbrella and offered him a mug of hot chocolate.

"Oh, no thanks, I'd rather have warm milk," he said and my mother nodded.

"Keep our guest company while I'm gone, okay," my mom asked me and Sandy.

"Sure thing mom," I said. She left and came back sometime later giving a mug of warm milk to our guest and leaving again.

"So what's you're name," Sandy asked, sipping her drink.

"Arnold, Arnold O'Neil," he replied, "I'm sixteen," he said, sipping his drink.

"Well, I'm Sandy and this is my best friend, Andi," Sany said, gesturing to me. I smiled with a wave. Arnold's glasses dropped a bit and he was frozen. "Are you okay," Sandy asked.

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah," he replied, smiling sheepishly, "J-just zoned out for a while, that's all." Sandy smirked and walked over it him, whispering something to his ear making him blush red.

"...are you okay," I asked.

"Wh-Wha? O-oh, y-yeah, perfect," he replied.

"Okay..."

We had more comfortable conversations and became friends after that. After a few minutes, mom came back and took our mugs and told me to lead them to the underground fortress. At first I was confused of why I should bring Arnold. Sandy's been down there before, she's a spy too, code name: S-S-one-three-five. But Arnold? I just met him. But I trust mom so I brought him down anyway.

I lead both of them to a wall at the end of the hall. I pressed my hand against it, after a while, it opened and I lead them into a secret elevator that was colored gold with blue circuitry.

On the way down, my brown hair turned gold and my blue belle eyes turned metallic yellow while Sandy's platinum blonde hair turned white and her eyes turned grey. But what weirded me the most was the fact that Arnold's neat red orange hair ruffled and turned colbat blue while his baby blue eyes and red quake glasses both turned ultramarine.

"Okay [sigh], what's your code name," I asked him.

"B-six-seven. You," he replied in a stern voice.

"A-eight-eight-one."

"S-S-one-three-five," Sandy replied.

Once the elevator stopped, me and my friends and I entered a dark gold-colored room with blue circuitry. In the center was a polygonal black table with blue circuitry at the boarder. On one side was Audrey beside my father with metallic yellow eyes and gold hair. On another was Sandy's mom, dad, and brother with white hair and grey eyes. On another was a man with ruffled colbat blue hair and ultramarine eyes and a woman with colbat blue hair in a loose French braid and ultramarine eyes Sandy and I never met

"Hey there, sweetie, Sandy," dad greeted, "I see you've met B-six-seven also known as Arnold O'Neil."

Sandy and I stopped on our tracks. "You know him and you didn't tell us," we asked.

Arnold walked ahead and bowed. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Agent. My father was spoken highly of you."

"I've heard," dad said.

"Sweetie, Sandy, meet Arnold's parents," dad gestured to the man and woman, "Kyle O'Neil and May O'Neil. Also known as K-six-eight and M-M-O."

"Um...h-hi...?" I greeted.

"Hey, I'm Sandy Smith," Sandy said, walking towards Mr. and Mrs. O'Neil, "Nice to meet you," she said, extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, S-S-one-three-five," Mr. O'Neil said, apshaking Sandy's hand.

"Look, sis," Audrey said as she walked over to me, "we couldn't meet them before becuase they never came. They said that they were trapped in New York."

"By an evil super villain," Tyler exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table. Tyler was Sandy's little bro. He was thirteen and tell you a little secret: like likes Audrey.

"Well...not exactly," Mrs. O'Neil said.

"But close," Mr. O'Neil added, "... In someway. I guess."

"But that's not why they're here," came my mom's voice. I turned around to see her with gold hair and metallic yellow eyes walking until she reached the table, where I stood beside her, "they're here becuase we *must* disucuss about this." She pressed a button under the table edge. A circle at the center of the table decended and when I came back up, it beared a small red rectangular object that had a timer that was at 00:00 and glowed lime green.


	4. Operation: Dr XYZ

**Chapter four: Operation Dr. XYZ**

 **Location: Agents' underground hideout**

 **Time: 4:38 p.m.**

In the gold room that was dark and was only illuminated by the blue circuitry, the three families stood around a gold-colored polygonal table with blue circuitry and had a small object on the center.

Mr. Agent and Audrey sat on one side of the table, Mr. and Mrs. Smith sat on another with Tyler, Mr. and Mrs. O'Neil sat on another, Sandy and Arnold stood across them, while Mrs. Agent and Andi stood across the Smiths.

"What is it, mom?" Audrey asked. Her mettalic yellow eyes were filled with curiousity.

"Your father's been examining it ever since your sister got it," Mrs. Agent replied.

"Which was practically last night," Andi mumbled.

"We don't know what it is but we know what it does so we decided to call it Gadget XYZ."

"It could summon a portal to a different dimension," Mr. Agent said, standing up and walking in front to discuss it, "There are others," holograms of many others of the same thing appeared beside it, "and were placed all over New York," several of the items disappeared to a place in the map of USA., "New Jersey," the same thing happened except in a different area of USA, "and Florida," what was left of the holograms disappeared into Florida, "This piece is the final one to complete the plot," Mr. Agent said, snatching the object form the table and showing to everyone. "And with this gone, I'm sure that whoever the boss is will place another one tonight in Washington."

"So in other words, this thing and many other copies of it in many other places will be able to activate a portal to who-knows-where," Tyler asked.

"Exactly."

"So your saying that someone or all of us have to go back to Washington just to get rid on this thing...again," Andi said.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And that also means that they're gonna do it earlier and with more goons," Mrs. Smith said.

"But what happens if we fail," Arnold asked.

"We hope not," Mr. Smith muttered.

"But if we do," Mrs. Agent said, "a portal will open and it could do anything. And clearly whoever asked the boss to open it, is either evil or a complete bonehead."

"So we're just gonna keep calling this guy "the boss" until we find out what his real name is," Audrey asked.

"Well, it's either that or "Dr. XYZ"," Mr. Agent replied.

"How does this portal look like," Mrs. O'Neil asked.

"We don't know, but it's best we don't find out," Mr. Agent said.

"We must stop the opening of the portal at any cost," Mrs. Agent ordered.

9

Location: Washington D. C.

Time: 5:00 p.m.

The sun was setting, blending in with the orange leaves and grass. The water on the fountain in the center of the town square was still peacefully flowing. The birds began chirped and a few ducks in the the form of an arrow flew towards the warmer area for winter.

Done below, there were 3 significant teens in the crowd of people. Namely Sandy, Andi, and Arnold. Sandy was behind a tree, Andi was sitting on a bench, and Arnold was leaning on the fountain. Each of them in their transformed appearance.

"Report," Sandy asked, pressing two of her left fingers against her left ear that had a black earpiece and was connected to a mic near her mouth by a black wire.

"No strange behavior here," Andi replied as she pressed two of her right fingers against her right ear that had the same earpiece as the girl behind the tree.

"Besides the fact that people think that I'm a weirdo becuase of the blue hair, nothing," Arnold replied, pressing two of his fingers against his right ear that had the same earpiece as the other girls, "I mean, c'mon! It's not like it's the end of the world when you see a boy with blue hair."

"Deal with it, O'Neil," Sandy hissed.

Arnold sighed in annoyance as more people whispered to their friends and family about his hair.

9

Location: Washington D. C.

Time: 6:09 p.m.

It's been an hour more or less but still no report. The three teens would practically switch places every once in a while just so that their bodies stay awake.

Arnold, who was currently jogging around the square, was getting annoyed. He came to a stop by a leafy tree whose leaves have bearly fallen to the ground. He pressed his fingers against the esrpieace again, "Anything?"

"Doesn't seem like it," Andi replied, leaning against a tree. She wasn't annoyed at all.

"Guys, hear that," Sandy asked, she was currently behind a different tree. There was a manly scream, a scream of terror, a scream for help.

"Yeah," Arnold replied.

"Someone's in trouble," Andi replied.

"What are we going to do? We can't just leave our posts."

"We won't. I'm sure that it's just someone being mugged by a Black Rose or two."

"Black what now?"

"Black Roses," Sandy corrected,"A street gang mostly composed of girls. They pretty much just think that they own Washington. Pretty easy to beat, even a kid who knows karate could beat their leader. If she isn't holding a laser gun...or anything deadly. Like she and her gang always does."

"You guys stay here, I'll go after them," Andi ordered. She ran out the square.

"You mean she expects us to stay here," Arnold exclaimed.

"What do you think," Sandy asked.

9

In an alley, a man with red orange hair and a beard of the same color was being mugged by two women in black and red clothing.

"What do you want? I'll give you anything! Everything I have, just don't take my daughter," the man said in fear. He was awfully worried for his daughter, even though she's got psychic powers, hangs out with mutants, been to space, and fights a deadly clan.

One girl blew the piece of pink bubble gum she was chewing. Her hot pink eyes glaring down at him, her long black and red hair brushing against her face. She bent down and grabbed his collar roughly before bringing him up. "Listen up, loser, we don't need your money, we don't need anything from you. We just need to know if you know anything about this girl."

A blonde and red haired woman beside her raised a photo of a girl wearing a gold turtle neck short sleeve with gold hair and eyes.

"I-I don't know!" The man replied.

The pink-eyed girl glared at the man before turning away.

"Abigail? Where are you going?" The blonde asked.

"This man's useless, Zarah. He knows nothing about her."

The two girls left the man on the street. It didn't take long until Andi came and helped the man up.

"Are you okay, sir?" Andi asked.

He man gasped, remembering the face from the picture. "You're the one those two girls were looking for."

"Who girls?"

"They were wearing like black and red. I was walking on the street when they came. I was so scared that I just cowered on the street. I told them that they could take everything just not my daughter. Then they asked if I've seen this girl that looks a lot like you."

"Did you catch their names by any chance?"

"Well, I'm not sure but I think that they were Adigail and Sarah."

"Are you sure?"

"I-I don't know."

"Don't worry, everything's fine. Did they—"

"DAD!" Came a new voice. Andi and the man turned to a girl with red orange hair running towards them. Once she got there, she hugged her father. "You're okay. I thought I lost you."

"It's okay, April." The man hugged her back.

"Abigail, look! It's A-eight-eight-one!" They heard.

They all turned to see the two Black Roses from earlier shooting them with shiny red laser guns.

Andi gasped. She stood in front of the man and teen and pulled out her own golden laser gun and started shooting.

"Go!" She ordered the family. And they followed suit.

Andi led the two Black Roses up a rooftop and changing into her spy outfit on the way but when she got there, there was no where to go.

Abigail, the pink-eyed one, duplicated herself into several copies while Zara was no where in sight.

"Knock knock. Who's there? I'm here. I'm there," the Abigails chanted while aiming their guns at Andi, who had no where to go.

Back at Washington, no was Elise was there besides Sandi and Arnold. By 8, they were worried for Andi but they didn't have time to because at the same moment, they spotted a gangster with black hair and several purple dragon tattoos all over his two teens decided to take action.

Both his behind two different trees and there, from feet to head, their clothes changed into their spy outfits. Sandi armed with a glowing white whip and Arnold armed with a glowing blue slingshot.

"Who's that?" Arnold asked trough his earpiece.

"I don't know but he looks kinda suspicious. Keep an eye on him and don't loose him," Sandi replied.

"Me? Where are you going then?"

"I'm staying here. Just in case you go on a wild goose chase like Andi did once."

Arnold kept watch of the man. The man was indeed suspicious. It was about 10 when the man stopped at an alley. When he was sure no one was there, he pulled out an object from his pocket.

"Okay, what do we have here?" Arnold asked. A light holo square appeared over his eye which was closet to his earpiece.

Through his eyes, he could zoom in and there he saw that the man wasn't holding anything like the object the night before. It was bomb. An actual bomb!

Arnold gasped. "SS135, A881, we've got and actual bomb here in an alley in Main Street. A, where are you?!"

Andi was shooting every clone Abigail was making. But every time she did, another two would rise from their ashes.

"Ugh! This isn't working!" She moaned.

"SS135, A881, we've got and actual bomb here in the square. A, where are you?!" She heard.

"I'm on Main Street surrounded by Rose clones," Andi replied.

"Rose clones?"

"Yeah, clones a Black Rose mystic," Sandi replied. "They are very strong you can't take 'em down without a laser gun. But when you shoot one, another two rise."

"Thanks for the information, S. But do you somehow know how to be rid of them?" Andi asked.

"If you don't want them to multiply, shoot the ashes until they vaporize."

"Geez, got an easier way?"

"You could shoot the gem on the original mystic."

"Okay, how can you tell which is the original mystic?"

"That depends on the level. Give the name of the Rose mystic."

"Uh, I think that it was Adigail."

Back at the square, Sandy was typing away in her laptop, wearing her usual clothes but her hair and eyes were the same.

"Here, Abigail Rose. Shoot the head of a clone and when you do that, the Abigail will glow. If none glow, she's probably gone," Sandy said.

Back on the roof top, Andi was surrounded by less but it was hard to keep on shooting the ashes of the previous one and dodge lasers at the same time.

"Oh, and a bonus, let the clone shoot another and they're gone for good." She heard.

"Got it." She replied.

Back with Arnold, the man set the bomb to 10 minutes. Arnold kept watch.

"Who are you doing, B?" S asked.

"My plan is to wait for the man to leave, knock him out, then deactivate the bomb," he replied.

"Do you have enough time?" A asked.

"This Baffin decided to set the time to ten minutes. I have plenty," he replied.

He was grabbed from behind and put in front of the man.

"Fong, this kid has been following you for ages. How could you not notice?" Asked the voice that belonged to the one who was holding Arnold, who was struggling.

The man turned around and got a good look at Arnold. "Hey! Stop messing with something that's not—" the man was cut short when she spotted the slingshot on Arnold's belt. "Well will you lookie here." He reached into Arnold's belt and pulled out the slingshot. "Will this make up for it?"

Arnold's holder grabbed the slingshot and examined it. "Yes, it will do rather nicely."

"But what about the boy?"

"Tie him up." Arnold's holder tossed Arnold to Fong and began to walk away. Before his holder began to leave, Arnold saw that he wore a black shirt and a pair of sunglasses. When the man was almost out of the alley, he looked over and said,"And keep him close to the bomb." Before leaving.

Fong did as told and left afterwards. Arnold struggled to break free, but the bonds were just too tight. So he decided to wait for Fong to leave before using the cuffs of his jumpsuit to burn the rope.

But before Fong could leave the alley, however, Fong was knocked out but a force.

'Gone, unconscious. Good enough.' Arnold thought? But before he could start burning, something but the rope.

Arnold was astonished. He wished to thank his hero but first the bomb. He opened the circuitry of it only to find it more complicated than he thought.

"What a complicated bomb for such a bafoon," B murmured. "Hey, SS135, got anything 'bout a guys named Fong?" He asked.

S typed away in her laptop, then picture of Fong came up along with other members of the gang.

"Well if you're going to ask about a bomb, it's definitely not him you made it." S replied.

Arnold decided to take the chance. She began to think with the bomb only to set it from 6 minutes 50 seconds to 30 seconds.

"Oh no," he murmured.

In the shadows, four mutant turtles watched B try and figure out the bomb.

"Dude, this guy's a little over confident, don't you think?" an orange one asked. "You can solve than in a second."

A purple one sighed. "No, Mikey. I can't. From here, I think it's a bomb, but if you look closer it's actually a portal opener."

"To where?" A blue one asked.

"To Dimension X," the purple one replied.

"What?" A red one hissed. "And how do you know this, exactly?"

"I...opened the one I found in the junk shop last night. But anyway, as we know, that one's been replaced with something that looks like a bomb but isn't that's why it's so complicated."

Back on the roof, A was done with every clone but no sign of either Zara or Abigail. Unfortunately for purple mutant turtles, she heard their entire conversation.

"Oh, you heard that, B67? It's a portal opening device," she told Arnold.

"And instead of letting a Black Rose do it, they made a Purple Dragon do it and made it look like a bomb. So don't defuse it just pull it out and get it out of zone," B heard A order.

"What? She heard me?" The purple one asked.

Arnold did as told and pressed two of his fingers against his ear. "A63, mission accomplished. I—we need a pick up and a net."

"A wha—" before the orange one could finsh his sentence, he and the others were caught in a net and brought inside the Agents' ship.

The ship was gone in a blink of an eye. But as the ship lifted into the air, April ran over and saw her friends being taken away made her heart broken.

"Guys..."


	5. Talk, Man—ErTurtle

**Chapter 5: Talk, man! Er—Turtle**

 **Location: Agents' underground hideout**

 **Time: 3 am**

Sandy yawned as she watched the emerald green turtle bang the force field lined by gold lasers...again. He was stripped off his gear and was like an animal...which he was.

"Lemme out!" It exclaimed.

"Yeah... No," Sandy replied.

"Let me out or when I do—"

"I'm not saying you can't but it's getting pretty stressful trying to get you to use your rectangular green head," Sandy replied as she tapped her own head.

It growled. The sliding doors of his cell opened and Mr Agent came in.

"Is Gadget XYZ defused yet?" Sandy asked.

"Yes, and your mom says you need to go home and get ready for training later," Mr Agent replied.

"Aw shoot, I forgot, but who will look after—"

"I'll do it and I insist."

"Yes, Mr Agent," Sandy said and she left.

"Alright, you, lemme out!" The turtle exclaimed while banging some more.

In a different room, Andi was leaning against the force field of a forest green turtle stripped of its gear and seemed to be leaning back to back with Andi on the floor but there was a barrier.

"My job is to get you to talk, Mister," Andi said. She turned and squatted so she was eye level with it if it was facing her. "So what were you doing at Washington? I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry."

It stayed silent. The sounding doors opened and there stood Mrs Agent.

"I have to get ready for training, right?" Andi asked. Her mom nodded. Andi got up and kissed her mom on the cheek then left.

"Did you talk?" Mrs Agent asked it. Silence. "I know how you feel. You refused to talk because you don't trust us. But in reality, we have no intention of destroying you four."

It sighed. It pulled up its knees to its chest and put his head into them.

9

In a different room, Arnold was testing a pale green turtle.

"Now, what is the scientific name of a Tulsi?" Arnold asked.

"I know better than to guess," it replied.

"You knew that that bomb wasn't a bomb and I didn't, so I figured that you're smart."

"My younger brother can defuse a bomb and all he thinks about is pizza."

"It can't be just luck."

"It's not luck, of course. That's just him."

"Fine, but you still haven't answered my question."

"Arnold," they heard. Arnold turned to see his dad. "Uncle Kirby is coming soon."

"Hold on, pops, let the turtle answer my question," Arnold said.

"If I answer your question, will you leave?" It asked.

"Yes."

"Ocimum tenuiflorum."

Arnold started wide-eyes before leaving. Outside, waited Andi, when he bumped into her, he blushed darker than ever.

"Do you ever know what a Tulsi is?" She asked.

"Er..." Arnold stammered.

Andi chuckled. She elbowed him lightly, "Just messin' with ya."

9

 **Location: Smiths' gym**

 **Time: 5 am**

Sandi came up wearing a white-long sleeve high neck leotard in her normal self. She watched her mom do flips on beams and other stuff while teaching her other students. It was pretty early, but the students were agile even in the lack of sleep, which was pretty obvious but the bags in their eyes disgusted her.

"Good job, Geoffrey," Mrs Smith said after her student do a complicated and confusing routine.

"Hmph, bet a thousand bucks your daughter can't do that," Geoffrey bragged. He was a real jerk, but Sandy knew that she could do better than that boaster.

"Bet ten grand Sandy could do better," her cousin, Hillary, defended.

"Oh yeah? Prove Hillary wrong, Sandy," Geoffrey challenged.

"Okay," Sandy shrugged.

She may have accepted the challenge and may be batter than him, but she did bad on purpose.

"See? I'm goi to need your ten grand, brat," Geoffrey told Hillary.

"Now, now, kids," Mrs Smith said, "No bets, this is gymnastics, not gambling."

Sandy smiled. She heard someone come in. She turned to see Andi wearing a black leotard.

"Hey, Andi," Sandy greeted.

"You made Hillary lose a bet again?" Andi asked as she helped Sandy up.

"Yeah."

"Bet you can't beat be in spar!" Geoffrey shouted at Hillary.

"Bet a hundred grand I can!" Hillary retorted.

Andi sighed.

"You're going to spar with Geoffrey, right?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah."

Andi walked to Geoffrey and tapped his shoulder. Geoffrey turned and faced Andi in pure anger.

"Wanna spar?" Andi asked nicely.

"Pfft, think you can beat me, kid?" Geoffrey asked.

"If I beat you, you leave Hillary alone, if you beat be, you'll get a site on the Internet all to yourself."

"Your on," Geoffrey replied. He'd do anything for himself.

I'm not going to say anything that may damage you but the spar was pretty brutal with Andi being so agile and Geoffrey being a black belt, but Andi won the spar and Hillary was left alone. And in bonus, Geoffrey got the nick name 'Geofeet' for ending up under Andi's foot after an hour's spar.

9

 **Location: Arnold O'Neil's place**

 **Time: 9 am**

Arnold buttoned his yellow shirt and fixed the collar. He started at his reflection for a minute before he combed his hair back. He stated at his reflection for a minute, hoping his hair won't jump up, but it did anyway. He heard his doorbell ring and his mom's call.

They're here.

He ran down the stairs and met up with another red head. If you don't understand, it pretty much looked like a girl Arnold without the braces or glasses.

"Hey, April," he greeted. "It's great see you again, you too, Uncle Kirby."

"Nice to see you too, Arnold," Mr Kirby said. "Now why don't you go and hang with Arnold, April, while I talk with your aunt and uncle."

April sighed, "Yes, dad."

Arnold led April to the living room while the grown ups are in the dining room.

"So how's school?" Arnold asked.

"Nothing new," April replied.

"Any new friends?"

"Seven."

"What are they're names?"

"Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, Harmony, Casey, and Harmony's best friend."

"What's his or her name?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"The how do they look like?"

"I don't wanna talk about that either."

"They're your friends and I'm your cousin. I'm just trying to protect you."

"You know, for someone who has braces, you speak pretty clearly."

"Stop trying to change the subject," Arnold heard his phone ding. "Excuse me." He took his phone and checked the text. He narrowed his eyes and walked into the dining area. "Mom, Mister and Misses Agent lost something. May I got to their house and help them look?" Arnold asked his mom.

"Lost? Lost what?" Mrs O'Neil asked.

"Something they found last night," Arnold replied.

Mrs O'Neil nodded. "You may go, but bring April with you. She's your responsibility."

"I'll take good care of her."

Arnold ran up the stairs and grabbed his jet before taking April with him out the Agents' home. They were greeted by a panicked Sandy and a trying-to-calm-Sandy-down Andi.

"Is she okay?" April asked.

"She's fine," Andi replied.

"How valuable is the item anyway?" April asked.

"Like, freakishly valuable," Arnold replied as he watch Andi finally calm down Sandy.

"Arnold, Sandy," they heard. They turned to see Mrs Agent. Her brown brown hair was in a unruly updo.

"Mrs Agent," the two responded.

"April O'Neil? Am I correct?" Mrs Agent asked.

April gasped, "How did you know?"

"Do you know about the Hamato clan?"

"Well, yeah, do you know them?"

"Yes, but I think that what we did just made us their enemy. Come quickly."

Everyone went down with transformed appearances, even April, who was still weirded out by the blue hair and eyes.

"This way," Mrs Agent said hurriedly as she led the teens into a room which was trashed. In one corner, Mr Agent was being beat up by an emerald green turtle.

Andi gasped,"Daddy."

The turtle kept punching Mr Agent, demanding answers. It heard a gun powering up and saw Andi holding up her golden gun, Sandy holding up her whip, and Arnold aiming his loaded sling shot at it. It turn and narrowed its eyes.

"All right, what's the fuss about?" It asked hoarsely while letting go of Mr Agent.

"Leave my father alone," Andi breathed.

"He took information out of my brother's head. Why wouldn't I?"

"Raph?" They heard. April walked up to the emerald green turtle and made eye contact. They stared at each other for a few seconds before she hugged it. "I thought that I wouldn't see you guys again."

"You know this freak?" Arnold asked demandingly.

"Shut up, Arnold!" Sandy and Andi chorused.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Andi hissed.

"It's not a freak," Sandy hissed.

"Where are the others?" April asked them.

"Turtle number one is still in its chamber, turtle number two is right there, turtle number three has gone missing but is probably still in HQ, and turtle number four is missing somewhere in the neighborhood, probably in the state," Mrs Agent responded.

"Somebody help me!" They heard. They turned to see a pale green turtle running down the hall being chased by a floating robot about its size.

"Wait, Mrs Agent, if there was tough security in HQ, why was turtle number four able to get out?" Arnold asked.

"It was luck, mouthbraces," the emerald green turtle said.

"Oh shut up, ziplock," Arnold retorted.

"You gotta work on your lines, dude," Sandy deadpanned.


	6. Search for turtle number four

**Chapter 6: Search for Turtle number four**

 **Location: Agents' HQ**

 **Time: It doesn't matter.**

9

"After that turtle!" Andi ordered.

The trio ran down the hall ano chased the mutant turtle.

"He's fast for a turtle, isn't he?" Sandy asked.

"Eh, so (pant), so (pant)," Arnold replied, already getting tired.

"What did you have for breakfast?"

"The usual: a slice of wheat bread, lettuce, vegan meat..."

Sandy flat faced as Arnold continued to talk about his vegan breakfast.

"There!" Andi exclaimed. She pointed to the three gold robots hovering ten inches above the ground and slowly approaching the turtle, who was covered. "RSG commander," Andi called. One robot, which had a star on its chest, turned to Andi and saluted.

"RSG commander post 3 reporting for duty," it said in a stern male voice.

"Hold your troops."

The robot turned to see its comrades finishing up the knots on the turtle.

"RSG post 3 robots six and seven, please hold," the robot commanded. The two robots followed.

They heard panting, the trio turned to see Mrs Agent, April, and turtle number two running up to them.

"Donnie!" Turtle number two panted. "Are you, okay?"

"Thanks a lot for your help, Raph," turtle number three replied sarcastically.

"Not my fault I had to explain to the guy's wife why I beat him up. He brainwashed Mikey!"

"Brainwash?" Sandy asked.

"I'm sure that that's not how the CPM two thousand works," Andi said.

"Two thousand?" Arnold asked.

"After how many failed copy-paste machines my dad tested."

"Speaking of which, he's alive, right, Mrs Agent?" Sandy asked hastily.

"He's alive, just really beat up," Mrs Agent replied.

"I can help!" Turtle number three volunteered. Everyone turned to the turtle. "I-I mean if you let me."

9

 **Time: Around Lunch time**

Mr Agent stirred and opened his eyes, only to be greeted by a warm hug from his blonde daughters.

"Daddy!" They squealed.

"It's good to see you too, kids," Mr replied while patting their backs.

"Raph," April warned.

Turtle number two, now wearing its gear, grumbled.

"What was that, Raphael?" Andi asked, cupping her ear.

"'M s'rry, sir," turtle number two grumbled.

Audrey cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, okay?!"

"Much better," Audery said while crossing her arms.

"W-what happened?" Mr Agent asked as he sat up on the lab table.

"Well, Mr Agent," a voice said. They turned to see Arnold, Sandy, turtle number one and three wearing their gear, April and Mrs Agent, "My brother here lost his temper... Again. Forgive us for our inconvenience."

"Y-You let them free?" Mr Agent asked his wife.

"No, _you_ did, hon," Mrs Agent replied as she kissed Mr Agent's cheek.

"Oh yeah."

"Mr Agent," Arnold said, "This is Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael," gesturing to the respective turtles.

"Okay, done with the introductions, now where's my baby brother?!" Raphael demanded.

"Brother?" Mr Agent asked.

"Turtle number four, dad," Andi said sweetly.

"Oh... Right. I'm pretty much sure he hid somewhere outside."

Raphael groaned, "Great! That's totally enough information to find him!"

"Respect, Raphael," Arnold hissed. "He's twice your age."

"We saved the world more than once, _we_ should be the ones getting the respect!"

"If you want respect form us, you should respect us back."

"Deep talk coming from a nerd!"

"Strong talk from a-a...a turtle!"

Sandy rolled her eyes and Andi sighed.

9

 **Location: Rooftop of NJGHS**

 **Time: 7 pm**

"We're never going to find him!" Raphael groaned.

Andi sighed for about the two thousandth time tonight.

"Don't give up so easily, Raph," Leonardo reminded his brother.

"We've been standing on this same spot forever!"

"As much as I wanna disagree with Raph, but he's right," Donatello said, "We won't find him by just standing here."

"Should we tell 'em?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah. We probably should," Andi replied. She turned to the turtles, "We're here at NJGHS becuase it's the highest point in the neighborhood and it's the best place to plant a signal."

"Signal?" The turtles chorused.

"Signal. You know, the signal of the tracking device we out in your food," Arnold replied. He tapped a few more thing into his holo screen.

"But we didn't eat it," Leonardo said.

"Turtle number four sure did," Sandy replied.

Raphael groaned, "I should've know that that airhead would've eaten anything within the hour!"

"It's not dangerous, right?" Donatello asked.

"Well, so long as Dr XYZ find out, he'll be fine," Andi replied.

"Dr XYZ?" Leonardo asked.

"Yeah, the guy who's been ordering the Black Roses and Purple Dragons around."

"He or she is dangerous. From my research, they have an IQ out of this world," Sandy added.

"They?" Donatello asked.

"Well, there are six bosses above the two gangs," Andi said, counting with her fingers, "Don Vizioso, Oroku Saki, Kraang Subprime, whoever that is, Takeshi, Baxter Stockman, and Dr Destruction."

"Wait— Kraang Subprime?" Leonardo asked.

"His history says he's dead. Same thing with Oroku Saki. Baxter Stockman is missing, same with Takeshi and Don Vizioso. So that leaves Dr Destruction."

"Our suspects are Dr Destruction and Don Vizioso," Sandy added.

"Ugh, lost the signal!" Arnold groaned.

"Then keep looking," Sandy ordered.

"Baxter Stockman is too whimpy to stand up to any negotiations and Takeshi is more of bronze than brains," Andi explained.

"Do you guys know the password to the NASA satellite?" Arnold asked.

"I'll hack," Donatello said.

"If that leaves Don Vizioso and Dr Destruction, then what's going to happen?" Leonardo asked.

"If Don Vizioso is the boss, I'd say he's head has had too much Italian food," Sandy said.

"If Dr Destruction has it, then we have no idea what we're up against," Andi added.

"So all you're doing right now is hoping that a fat guy with oil on his mouth all the time just had too many meat balls," Raphael said.

"Don't you?"

"Yeah, okay, I get it."

"Found him! He's in the sewers of New Jersey!" Arnold exclaimed.

Sandy cleared her throat.

"Under my house! What happens if he bathrooms there's and the smell goes into the house?"

"Shut up and lets go!" Sandy commanded.


End file.
